Guild War
The Guild War was an internal conflict of the Ghaz species leading to their unification as the Ghaz Combine. It took place entirely in the year 2678, leading it be also be called the 'One Year War'. Background After the National Dismantlement War, the Ghaz species entered an age of relative peace under the leadership of the Guilds. Life in space increasingly became preferable to life on Alemalaia, and the colonies were a fragile existence especially in the light of nuclear weapons and the long-range firepower of the Musharaf Class Gunship. Things began to change however. The Vordr, a species the Ghaz had largely tried to forget after their failed colonization of Heimisgardar, had returned, bringing with them wondrous technology of unknown origin, most notably, faster than light travel. Their favoritism towards the powerful XuraCorp resulted in competing guilds growing jealous and fearful of becoming obsolete. The guilds meanwhile were beginning to feel emboldened, as the Musharaf found a counter in the form of Anti-Particle Dispersant, and large numbers were undergoing refit to newer weaponry. Participants The Guild War was largely divided into two sides. One side consisted of XuraCorp, its associated Guilds, and the Vorheimta. The other was lead by Aemal Industries and its associates. A select few guilds remained neutral. XuraCorp * XuraCorp * Vorheimta * Discarded Sons * Almukhabarat Multisystem * Ahab Power * 7 other guilds Aemal Industries * Aemal Industries * Aleada Biogenics * Military Industrial Conglomerate * 7 other guilds Neutral Guilds * Denizcilik Shipyards * MijaCorp * Spacebook * 1 other guild Conflict Aemal Industries sparked off the conflict with its unexpected attack on the main colony of XuraCorp and its CEO, Báb. If it were not for the timely intervention of Zhulfiqar and the Discarded Sons, its possible the head of XuraCorp may have been cut off, instantly ending the war. Instead, the Discarded Sons would flee with Báb to Heimisgardar to seek the aid of the Vorheimta. While the Vordr prepared for war, both guilds would call in their diplomatic and financial ties, resulting in a conflict including all but 4 of the 24 Guilds. This bloody conflict would last for 12 months as both sides released the weapons they'd been fearful to use for years. A colony would end up being dropped on the Ghaz homeworld, though it is unclear which side actually did it. While Aemal Industries had a strong start, and was backed by Military Industrial Conglomerate, Vordr reinforcements plus the implementation of their shielding technology would ultimately turn the tide of the war. The war would draw to its conclusion at the Battle of Sakhra at the L2 Colony Cluster, after the destruction of the dreaded Taqadam super weapon. Aftermath Aemal Industries was completely dissolved following the war. Despite having been bitter enemies, the remaining Guilds realized what the weapons they had built could do. Furthermore, they realized that if they were to survive among the other species of the galaxy, they would have to unify. This lead to the formation of the Ghaz Combine, and the combined military force Rashidun. This however, also lead to a sizable number of Ghaz becoming disillusioned with the Guild system. Lead by the remnants of the Discarded Sons, they became the Ghaz Preservation Initiative. The Initiative would become a key member of the Ghaz and Vordr Expeditionary Fleet, as well as extra-Rodull colonization efforts, leading to friction between these entities, and the Combines' attempts to be a unified Ghaz government. Guilds were required to turn over 90% of their armed forces to Rashidun. Some guilds, seeing the compensation as not enough for their investment, tried to sell off their surplus to the Vaarg, resulting in Combine getting caught up in the Battle of Veem. Trivia * Given its time span, and being focused around colonies and humanoid mecha, the Guild War is largely a nod towards the conflict of Mobilesuit Gundam.